


Fighter

by captainziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainziall/pseuds/captainziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a boxer and Niall's a housewife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy x  
> follow me on tumblr captain-ziall.tumblr.com

“And here comes the train…” Niall sang, rotating his hand in the air as he held the spoon full of mash banana, aiming it towards the curly headed little boy sitting in front of him.

“No! Silly daddy!” the boy giggled, clapping his tiny cubby hands as he turned his head away from the food.

“Seth! You gotta eat your food!” Niall said sternly, frowning over at the boy.

Seth turned his head to face his dad, smiling innocently, his giant dimples showing. His smile melting away all the anger inside Niall’s chest. The little boy had banana all over his face but still grinning like a loon. His big blue eyes shining, shaking his head side to side; his curls bouncing all around.

Niall sighed; Seth was very cheeky for a three year old. He took after Harry; who he was the exact image of. Dimples, brown curly hair and a cheeky grin. The only thing that was Niall’s was Seth’s blue eyes.

“Okay no more. Time for your bath!” Niall said, grabbing the giggling boy from underneath his arms. Niall lifted him off his stool and popped him on his hip. Niall looked at Seth up and down, frowning at the food stains all over his shirt.

“Let’s get you in the bath” Niall said. 

Niall knew Seth was giving him his famous puppy dog eyes that he and Harry could never resist but Niall just shook his head and made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom.

“When’s Papa coming home?” Seth asked as Niall placed him on the floor and reaching over to turn the water on. Niall pulled of Seth’s dirty shirt and pants and grabbed his phone out of his jeans.

“He should be home soon darling” Niall cooed lifting Seth into the bath. Niall put some water in his hand and wetting his mop of curls. Niall giggled as he watched his son play with his cars along the side of the bath. Seth looked up at his dad, loving the fact that his daddy was laughing. Seth may be little but he knew daddy was sad without Papa.

He reached over and planted a sloppy kiss on Niall’s chin, making the Irishman smile wider.

Seth went back to playing with his cars as Niall put the shampoo gently in his hair. He missed Harry a lot, but he was use to his abuse. Harry was a professional boxer, world famous boxer to be exact. Niall worried about him, worried that he’d come back home with a broken leg or busted arm. Or didn’t come back at all.

Just as Niall was about to wash out the shampoo, he heard the front door open. His heart stopped as he heard it close.

“Ni? Baby you home?” came the voice.

“Seth? Darling?”

“We’re up here Papa!” Seth yelled, clapping his hands together.

Niall shook my head and lifted some water over Seth’s head, gently brushing the shampoo out of his curls. 

Hearing the door open, Niall tilted his head to the right; only to be met by the beautiful man he married not too long ago. He was wearing his usual blue jeans, his long torso covered in a black shirt. His curls were brushed to the side, his eyes and teeth shining.

“Papa!” Seth yelled again, splashing the water from the bath; watching it land all over Niall.

“Hey little man!” Harry smiled, dropping to his knees and reaching over to kiss his son’s forehead before kissing all over his face; sending Seth into a fit of giggles.

Once Harry pulled away, Seth went back to playing with his toys. Harry sat down beside Niall on the floor instantly pulling Niall into his lap; kissing the side of his neck.

“How are you babe?” he asked, his eyes watching Seth having a blast in the tub.

“I’m okay. Seth keeps playing up at dinner. Think he likes it better when you feed him” Niall said softly.

“How was America?” Niall asked while washing Seth’s arms and tummy.

“It was great. The sun was the best”

“How was the boxing side of things?”

Harry was silent for a moment, resting his head on Niall’s shoulder.

Niall stopped what he was doing and turning to face Harry; letting out a gasp. There on Harry’s eye was a big purple bruise and a busted lip. How could Niall have not seen those when Harry walked in?

“The guy I was fighting was big and a total jackass,” Harry whispered, not wanting Seth to hear. “He gave me the black eye and the lip and I was ready to throw in the towel but then the guy started…”

“Started what?”

“Started talking about you. Yelling horrible words about you and Seth. It made me so mad. I ended up hitting him so many times that Louis had to pull me away”

Niall knew Harry had anger problems, that was the reason he started boxing. He also trained men and women to box.

“So you won all your fights?”

Harry nodded against Niall’s neck. Harry turned Niall’s head with his fingers and their lips met, their lips working rhythmically against each other for a few seconds.

Their lips parted with a final peck, Harry stood up. “I’m gonna go unpack now, I’ll be back to tuck you in Seth”

“Alright. You’re done now Seth” Niall said, lifting him out of the tub and wrapping a towel around him. Rubbing up and down on his arms, Niall scooped the boy up and hugged him tight.

Niall took Seth into his room; pulling on his pyjamas on and drying off his hair. Niall kissed his head and placed him down in his big bed. Seth crawled under the covers and sighed, cuddling his blanket close to his chest.

“Where’s Papa?” he asked.

“Right here darling”

Niall turned his head to see Harry now in a tight singlet and grey sweat pants, making his way over to the bed and hugging Niall from behind.

Niall watched as Seth’s eyelids grow heavier by the second. 

“Someone’s tired” Niall said, smiling as he kneeled beside him. Seth replied with a yawn making Harry chuckle. Niall leaned forward, kissing the top of Seth’s head, his cheeks and nose.

“Night darling. We love you” Harry whispered, kissing the crown of Seth’s head.

The couple began to tiptoe out of the room as soon as they heard Seth’s heavy breathing. Niall turned out the light and closed the door behind him. They made their way to their bedroom; Niall walked over to his drawers and slipped off his shirt, replacing it with one of Harry’s. The shirt was far too big from him but he didn’t care. He took off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers as he walked over to the bed and crawling in.

Harry followed after, moving close to Niall as they lied together.

“Please don’t go” Niall whispered, moving his head so that it was resting on Harry’s chest.

Harry sighed, “I hate it too my love, but it pays good money. I want to be able to buy you nice things. I want to send Seth to a great school and college. I don’t have to go till my next fight and Louis told me I have some time off”

“How much?”

“A year”

Niall smiled and reached up to kiss Harry’s lips.

Niall moved away and sighed, “It’s just so hard because Seth looks just like you, especially the cheeky smile”

Harry chuckled, “And the puppy dog eyes”

“You so taught him that” Niall said, rolling his eyes.

Harry let out a loud laugh, making Niall’s heart flutter. He missed that sound, the sound of his husband’s laughter.

“I love you” Niall whispered as Harry’s laughter came to a stop.

“I love you too. So much”

Just as Niall was about to kiss Harry’s lips, a loud cry came from Seth’s room; making Harry groan.

“Come on Haz, let’s go see what’s wrong” Niall said, pulling the covers off of them and standing up, pulling his curly husbands along with him.

“But things were just getting good!” Harry yelled, making Niall giggle as they made their way to their sons recue.


End file.
